Edward and Winry Conversation
by adayday2
Summary: After Edward's journey, he decides to permanently live back at Granny Pinako's house. Winry's there too, and Al stops by every now and then. Here's an example of a conversation they might have.


**A/N: Hi there! Just got in the mood to write an Edward and Winry Conversation! Enjoy!**

* * *

W: Ed! Give me a hand with the groceries!

E: Don't feel like it.

W: Oh come on. You haven't done anything today except eat and sleep. Get some exercise!

E: I did other things.

W: Like what?

E: I took a crap.

W: Ugh! You're such a pervert.

E: And you're an annoying girl who won't confess your love to me.

W: EXCUSE ME?

E: Nothing.

W: Whatever just please at least carry the milk inside?

E: . . Milk?

W: Yeah, the milk it's in the trunk next to the tomatoes.

E: You. . want me. . to get. . milk. .

W: Ed stop acting like you can't understand me and get your lazy butt off my couch!

E: You still want me to get. . milk?

W: I swear if you don't have that milk in here in five minutes I'll make it so automail won't even work for you.

E: . . . milk.. .

W: Yes Ed, milk!

E: . . . .o.O

W: . . . -_-. . .

E: . . . .O.O' . . . .

W: MOVE IT!

E: Okay.

W: Wait . .so you're actually gonna get it?

E: Sure why not.

W: But I thought you hate milk?

E: Sometimes you need to grow up Winry. I've taken that path, maybe you should too.

W: I'm way more mature than you, Ed!

E: Continuing to hit me with wrenches whenever you're mad is not mature at all, Winry.

W: -wrench to the head-

E: See? What'd I say?

W: . . Just get the freaking milk. .

E: Whatever.

W: Al, are you here?

E: He's out getting wood for the fire.

W: That's exactly what I expect from him. At least Al actually contributes to this family, and he's not even here half the time!

E: What hell are you blabbering about? I contribute too much if you ask me.

W: Are you kidding me? What is it that you do around here?

E: I just brought in the milk.

W: Dumbass that doesn't count!

E: At least I did something so stop complaining!

W: Ugh I'm gonna make dinner now so try not to annoy me pipsqueak.

E: WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN FIT IN A CARTON OF MILK?

W: -walks away while shaking head-

A: Hey Winry.

W: Hi Al! Thanks for getting the wood!

A: No problem. Was that brother yelling in here?

W: Who else would it be.

A: You have a point

E: Hey I heard that Al! Traitor!

A: Ed you need to grow up. And why is your shirt all covered in mud?

E: No reason. .

W: You didn't. .

A: I think he did.

E: It wasn't my fault I dropped the milk! It landed on a rock and the glass shattered and I tripped and fell on the ground which was slowly turning into mud!

W: Um I was just gonna say you're a neanderthal and you were bonding with your inner caveman but YOU DROPPED THE MILK?

E: Yes. .

A: Oh boy here we go again.

W: Edward Elric you are a dead man.

E: Listen Winry, let's go over this!

W: Do you know how much that milk cost me?

E: No, but I'm guessing it was expensive, but you don't have to panic cuz I'll buy more I promise!

W: With what money?

E: Well I was gonna steal some of Al's. .

A: Who's the traitor now?

E: Shut up and help me out here! She's gonna rip my arm off!

A: Granny? Yeah, I'm coming!

E: You faker, granny's not calling you!

A: I'm sorry, I thought I was a traitor. And last time I checked, traitor's don't help past allies.

E: Gr, when I'm done with this I'm coming after you Al!

A: Yeah, yeah, call me when dinner's ready.

E: Bastard. . .now Winry . . please let go.

W: Never.

E: Oh, I get it now!

W: I can't wait for this one.

E: You won't let go. . because you never want me to leave your side. .because you love me so much!

W: Hah.

E: What's the hah for?

W: Never knew you were such an idiot Ed. . oh no. . wait I did. Hah, it's even funnier the 1,453th time you make a fool out of yourself.

E: You're an evil girl aren't you.

W: Ding ding ding, we have a winner!

E: Great. Can my prize be you letting me go?

W: Nope. Your prize is you get to cook dinner tonight.

E: Ugh, Winry!

W: Yes?

E: Come on, you know I can't cook to save my life.

W: Exactly. Have fun!

E: Can't you help me out a bit!

W: Nah I don't think I should. Oh and don't forget, Granny hates food that tastes like crap.

E: You bitch.

W: Tell me something I don't know.

E: You're a beautiful girl.

W: Na-NANI?

E: What? You asked to tell you something you don't know, and I told you you're beautiful because I don't think you know that.

W: Y-You can't j-just go on spu-sputtering nonsense l-like that!

E: It's true, I'm not lying.

W: Aw, Ed. . really?

E: Really. .

W: So now. .what happens next?

E: Now. . Winry.. . you. .WILL MAKE DINNER AND I'M GONNA GO TO CENTRAL FOR AN OUT OF NOWHERE SUMMONING BY COLONEL JERKFACE! SEE YA!

W: EDWARD ELRIC WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE YOU'RE DEAD!

E: Love you too Winry!

A: So he finally told you, huh Winry?

W: Al! Tell me what?

A: Oh nothing. . .(stupid lovebirds)

E: Oh I forgot something!

W: What?

E: I only dropped one glass of milk, there's five more in the car. Laters!

A: Ha, brother's a dead man isn't he.

W: You got that right Al.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
